Do you wanna dance?
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jensen e Danneel são dois professores de dança.  Jared e Genevieve não estão na melhor fase de seu casamento.  Genevieve encontra a solução pra se aproximar de seu marido fazendo aulas de dança.  O resto, vocês já podem imaginar né?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't remember where I was**

_Não me lembro onde eu estava_

**I realized life was a game**

_Eu percebi que a vida é um jogo_

Genevieve Cortese Padalecki. Finalmente ela assinava esse nome no recibo de cartão de crédito, da loja em que comprou três vestidos novos, uma calça jeans e dois conjuntos de lingerie: preto e vermelho. Qualquer mulher com suas condições e suas novas aquisições estaria com um sorriso de rasgar o rosto, mas não ela. Ela olhava para aquelas peças de roupa não com capricho, com desejo, mas com esperança.

Seu casamento não ia bem. Na realidade, ele nem deveria ter acontecido e, apenas agora, um ano depois, ela sentia isso. Achou que Jared iria se apaixonar por ela durante esse tempo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Pelo contrário, ele parecia cada vez mais distante e cada vez menos ela sabia que ele a desejava. Sequer a procurava mais na cama e, quando ela o fazia, ele sempre alegava cansaço. Talvez estivesse se divertindo com outra. Ou outras. Mas ela o havia seguido algumas vezes – no fundo, se envergonhava disso – mas ele apenas ia e voltava direto pra casa ao trabalho.

Ela juntou as sacolas de cima do balcão, enquanto a vendedora lhe dava um largo sorriso, certamente porque sua cliente havia gasto uma quantia significativa, em sua loja. Ela atravessou a porta e andou alguns passos até onde havia estacionado o carro. Sentiu frio, o vento gélido de Vancouver, não era forte, apenas frio, não chegou a lhe bagunçar os cabelos lisos, escuros, na altura dos ombros.

Ela entrou no sedan prata, após colocar as sacolas no banco de trás, e tomou o rumo de casa. Ela estava decidida a reconquistar – ou conquistar mesmo, pela primeira vez – seu marido.

A casa, impecavelmente limpa, decorada e contrastando com o clima daquele casamento, parecia alegre. Pinturas quentes nas paredes, esculturas de bom gosto pelos balcões e tapetes bonitos pela sala ampla.

Ela não demorou mais que meia hora pra chegar em casa. Um recado de Jared na secretária eletrônica dizendo que ele iria se atrasar, mas logo estaria em casa. Jared Padalecki, há meses havia se enterrado em trabalho e parecia ter esquecido completamente que tinha esposa.

Ele era engenheiro de aviação, de uma empresa que construía peças para uma fábrica de jatinhos particulares. Falando era mais glamouroso do que de fato era. Não era o que ele queria fazer, mas era o que ele sabia fazer.

Jared Padalecki tinha a típica visão da insatisfação profunda e eterna. Soava poético quando ele pensava que era exatamente como a vida deveria ser, assim nunca nos acomodaríamos. Mas não ter satisfação nunca era algo que, obviamente, o frustrava completamente. Sempre que pensava que havia encontrado algo que gostava, descobria que não era o que ele pensava. Quando achava algo para se interessar, não tinha tempo pra se dedicar. Por que ele achou que seu casamento seria diferente? Genevieve era uma ótima namorada, enquanto ele a via apenas uma vez ao mês. Ele morava em Vancouver, para trabalhar, e ela em Idaho, nos Estados Unidos.

A ideia de casar havia sido, sem dúvidas, de sua própria mãe, que insistia que ele já tinha idade suficiente e, mais, que precisava desfrutar de sua juventude para encontrar uma mulher bonita.

Como se a vida justamente se tratasse daquilo. Que ironia.

Mas ele, ainda assim, o fez. Um tiro no escuro. E, já que assim o era, o seu resultado era justamente o óbvio: um desastre.

**More seriously I took things**

_Quanto mais sério eu entendi as coisas_

**The harder the rules became**

_Mais difíceis as regras se tornaram_

Enquanto Genevieve tomava um banho, sentia-se mais animada para fazer uma surpresa para seu marido. Ela pensou naquela tarde que ficava se lamentando, em relação ao rumo que seu "conto de fadas" estava tomando, mas, por outro lado, também não fazia nada para mudar e melhorar as coisas.

Tomar uma atitude foi o que ela pensou aquele dia. Algo diferente, que nunca havia tido coragem de fazer antes.

Ela saiu do banho e começou a se preparar. Passou um hidratante caro, por todo corpo, vestiu a lingerie preta nova, um vestido justo, com saltos altíssimos e uma maquiagem de acordo. Nos cabelos, um penteado simples, mas moderno, nada muito extravagante, apenas bonito. Olhou-se no espelho mais de uma vez e, graças ao atraso do marido, pode ter um pouco mais de tempo para se arrumar.

Ela passou as mãos pelo colo e viu que sentia falta de alguma coisa. Em sua gaveta da penteadeira, encontrou o único presente que Jared havia lhe dado desde que haviam se casado: um colar prata discreto, com um pequeno diamante lapidado na ponta. Era impossível ela estar mais perfeita. Respirou fundo e, finalmente, ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo. Ela conhecia o jeito de Jared e, até pelo jeito de abrir e fechar a porta, ela sabia quando era ele.

Ela posicionou-se no quarto, esperando ele abrir a porta. Passou perfume e era inevitável ver sua expectativa no olhar. Ela contava os passos conforme ele subia as escadas e, de repente, sentia-se uma adolescente de novo esperando pelo namorado em casa.

O moreno alto abriu a porta do quarto. Ele vestia terno e tinha a maleta, com o laptop, pendurada no ombro direito.

- Uau. – Ele olhou a esposa surpreso. De repente, uma onda de pânico lhe correu pelas veias. Aniversário dela? Aniversário de casamento? Data especial que ele havia esquecido?

- Oi. – Ela sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, mas feliz pela expressão que viu no rosto dele.

Ele continuou em silêncio, apenas parado com a porta aberta e com a mão na maçaneta. Ele ainda pensava concentrado que dia era aquele, mas nada lhe vinha à mente.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

- Desculpe, Gen, acho que esqueci que dia é hoje... – Ele dizia no mesmo tom de quem lhe arrancava um braço.

- Não é uma data especial. – Ela riu, passando as mãos pelo peito do marido.

- Ah graças a Deus. – Ele respirou aliviado e até sorriu, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela. – Bom, você está linda.

- Que bom que gostou. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho em Jared. – Porque estou te levando pra jantar. – A morena, bem mais baixa que ele, olhou pra ele como se esperasse ver o maior sorriso no rosto dele, mas ele apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... Estou tão cansado... – Ele se desfez dos braços dela, pôs a maleta em cima da escrivaninha do quarto. Ela ficou mais séria, um tanto quanto desapontada. – Quer mesmo ir? – Ele deu ênfase, tirando o casaco do terno enquanto olhava pra ela.

Ela cruzou os braços, parecia ir ficando furiosa. Ele suspirou, achando que lá ia começar outra discussão.

- Olhe bem pra mim, Jared. – Ela começou ficando de frente pra ele, após alguns segundos, abriu os braços como se mostrasse a si mesmo, algo que ele parecia não estar vendo. – Se eu quero mesmo ir? O que você acha?

- Ok, não vamos brigar. – Ele disse antes que os tons de voz começassem a se elevar. – Vou tomar um banho e vamos, certo? – Ele disse, enquanto começava a tirar a própria roupa, sem a menor vontade, apenas queria evitar uma briga.

Ela já tinha perdido parte da vontade de sair, mas não desanimou. Pegou a bolsa combinando perfeitamente com seu visual e desceu, gritando algo como "te espero lá embaixo", coisa que Jared realmente mal prestou atenção, enquanto entrava no banheiro apenas de samba-canção branca.

**I had no idea what it'd cost**

_Eu não tinha ideia do que isso custaria_

**My life passed before my eyes**

_Minha vida passa diante de meus olhos_

**x.x.x.x**

- Jensen, você prometeu que Miami era nossa última parada! – Danneel Harris colocava as malas em cima da cama do hotel, a fim de desfazê-las. – E, de repente, viemos parar em Vancouver!

- Dan, por favor... – O loiro alto segurou nas mãos da esposa, nervosa, como se pedisse pra que ela se acalmasse. – A academia daqui ofereceu um cachê irrecusável!

- Não precisamos e você sabe. – Ela retrucou. – Se isso aqui é uma sociedade, você não devia tomar decisões sem mim! Negócios, negócios, casamento à parte, Jensen.

- Eu sei, deveria ter falado com você, amor. – Ele reconheceu e ela suspirou. – Mas, dessa vez, eu prometo que Vancouver é o último lugar e, depois, tiraremos umas férias, apenas eu e você e nada de aulas de dança por alguns meses, tudo bem?

- Jen... Não quebre mais uma promessa! – Ela desafiou, mas agora mais calma.

- Eu te amo. – Ele riu, dando um beijo na ruiva bonita.

- E não mude de assunto! – Ela tentou não rir enquanto o abraçava.

Ela voltou a desfazer as malas, num dos melhores quartos do Shareton Hotel, em Vancouver, Canadá. Eles não eram apenas casados, mas também parceiros de dança. Com um currículo invejável de dezenas de concursos vencidos, eles eram famosos, também por dar aulas de dança ao redor do mundo, fazendo temporadas.

Graças a isso, já conheciam quase todos os países, dos mais variados continentes. Japão, Índia, Grécia, Alemanha... Faziam isso desde que eram adolescentes, seguindo os passos dos pais. Foi como se conheceram, começaram a namorar até se casarem.

- Quer jantar? Serviço de quarto? – Jensen perguntou, antes de entrar no banho.

- Serviço de quarto. Estou cansada de ter que sair. – Ela respondeu um pouco mal humorada, sem olhar pra ele, enquanto terminava de dobrar algumas roupas de apresentações.

- Ei. – Jensen andou até ela mais um vez antes de entrar no banheiro luxuoso. – Não fique assim, ok? Não é o que você ama fazer?

Ela suspirou, enquanto ele a abraçava. Sabia que ela estava planejando férias já tinha bastante tempo e sempre reivindicava que queria menos trabalho e mais casamento, já que eles nunca realmente pararam. Sempre em vários lugares do mundo e ela simplesmente às vezes queria uma casa, um lugar pra poder voltar.

- Eu amo, Jensen. Mas... Também quero ser apenas Danneel, apenas a sua esposa... Sinto falta de me preocupar com uma casa, em ter meus móveis, minhas coisas... filhos?

- O que? – Jensen riu, surpreendendo-se com o jeito dela falar. – Você não era assim quando eu te conheci! Você queria viajar o mundo, não é?

- Jensen, eu tinha quinze anos, é óbvio que eu queria viajar o mundo e não ficar presa, brincando de casinha! – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Mas já tenho 32 anos... E você também...

- Dan... – Ele virou-se de costas pra ela.

- Eu sei, eu sei que vai dizer que já falamos sobre isso. – Ela pediu com calma. – Só queria que pensasse mais um pouco e reconsiderasse...

Ele apenas olhou pra ela, sem dizer nada. O problema é que ele não partilhava daquele desejo. Era verdade, ela tinha razão, não eram mais adolescentes e ele não podia dançar o resto da vida. Alguma hora precisariam se estabilizar, mas, por alguma razão, ele não queria. Gostava dela, Danneel era muito cúmplice, muito companheira e sempre, sempre esteve ao lado dele. Os planos do casal eram sempre traçados por ele, ala apenas o acompanhava. Por um tempo, isso não fora um problema, já que tinham sonhos em comum. Mas, agora, parecia que algumas coisas estavam começando a mudar.

**I found out how little I accomplished**

_Eu descubro o quão pouco eu realizei_

**All my plans denied**

_Todos os meus planos negados_

**x.x.x.x**

O restaurante Vijs, um indiano famoso em Vancouver, estava, como de costume, lotado. Genevieve só conseguiu uma mesa porque sua grande amiga era dona do lugar. Iluminação adequada, música e a comida era realmente esplêndida. O local fazia certamente jus à fama.

A mesa era perto da janela. A noite em Vancouver parecia bem mais interessante aos olhos de Jared, que insistia em olhar pela janela ao invés de encarar sua esposa, bem arrumada à sua frente. Não tinha como ela se sentir pior.

- E, então... Como foi seu dia? – Ela perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa que não começasse com uma discussão.

- O de sempre. – Jared respondeu, um tanto quanto indiferente. – Estou com projetos adiantados, então resolvi começar um novo.

- Como se você já não tivesse trabalho o suficiente, Jared. – Ela disse, um tanto quanto áspera.

Jared não respondeu, apenas encarou as próprias mãos com os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e descobriu que aquela música indiana estava começando a irritá-lo. Ou ele simplesmente estava descontando sua frustração numa música que era quase inaudível.

- Comprei umas coisas hoje. – Genevieve voltou a falar, diante do silêncio do marido.

- Ótimo. – Foi a resposta dele, enquanto ele direcionava novamente seu olhar para a janela.

Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele demonstrasse algum interesse, que perguntasse o que comprou, onde comprou, se estava feliz, que dissesse que gostaria de ver quando fossem pra casa, que simplesmente... olhasse pra ela!

- Jared! – Ela chamou quase rangendo os dentes pra não gritar.

Foi o único jeito de fazer com que ele olhasse pra ela.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou espantado. – Estou bem aqui, não precisa falar desse jeito.

- Já fizeram seus pedidos? – A garçonete apareceu antes que a discussão se iniciasse.

Jared suspirou, olhando para a moça como se agradecesse por ela ter chegado. Ele não estava com, absolutamente, nenhuma fome. Genevieve não respondeu à moça, que olhava apenas Jared que, como todo bom cavalheiro, faria o pedido dos dois.

- Eu gostaria de um Pulao de Chana Dal para minha esposa e Vindalho pra mim. – Ele entregou os dois menus para a garçonete, sem sequer abri-los. – Vinho de Palma na entrada.

- Com licença. – Ela se retirou, com um sorriso após anotar os pedidos.

Genevieve esperou a moça se afastar e voltou a suspirar. Bufar, na verdade. Ela percebeu que Jared notou. O moreno alto parecia apenas pensar se deveria olhar pra ela ou não por alguns segundos, até que decidiu fazê-lo.

**If my heart was still alive**

_Se meu coração estivesse vivo_

**I know it would surely break**

_Ele certamente se partiria_

- Não era o que eu queria. – Ela disse, controlando o tom.

- E o que é que você queria, Genevieve? – Jared, igualmente, tentou ser polido.

- Você pergunta agora que a garçonete já saiu com nossos pedidos? – Ela foi irônica.

- Se você queria brigar, não precisava ter vindo a um restaurante caro, poderíamos ter feito isso em casa. – Jared igualmente rebateu a ironia. – Ou só está querendo variar o local, já que não existe cômodo, naquela casa, em que nós ainda não tenhamos discutido?

- Jared, eu estou tentando aqui. – Ela respirava tentando manter a linha.

- Estou vendo. – Ele respondeu sarcástico.

A comida ainda nem havia chegado e eles já estavam com os ânimos exaltados. Genevieve não queria nem pensar em como aquilo terminaria.

**x.x.x.x**

Danneel terminou seu jantar no quarto, enquanto Jensen trocava os canais da TV, deitado na cama de casal. Amanhã, seria o primeiro dia deles na Academia de Dança de Vancouver. Ele não gostava de pensar que poderia ser a última cidade, para depois ter um longo tempo de pausa, aparentemente, curtindo a tal vida de casado.

Era estranho pra ele. Parecia que, em todos esses anos casado com Danneel, ele não tinha se dado conta do que, de fato, era estar casado. Tudo era sempre sobre trabalho, o máximo de programa de casal que eles faziam, sem ser de cunho profissional, era um jantar e outro e compras. Passeios turísticos pelos países em que ficavam talvez.

- Quer dormir, já? – Jensen perguntou, ao ver a esposa entrar no quarto, vestindo um shorts curto, confortável pra dormir, uma camiseta que era de Jensen e os cabelos presos.

- Não necessariamente. – Ela brincou, subindo na cama e se colocando em cima de Jensen.

Ela o beijou, apaixonada, ele correspondeu, deixando-a deslizar por debaixo dos lençóis. Ele parou de beijá-la por um segundo e apenas ficou observando-a em seus braços.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso sem graça, sem entender porque ele parou.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu, num sussurro. – Não importa sua idade, ainda parece ter quinze anos Dan...

- Se você se refere à minha aparência... – Ela riu, fazendo ele sorrir mais aberto também. – Eu realmente amo você, mais do que nunca! – Ela terminou a frase e ele simplesmente passou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Só não consigo te imaginar cuidando de uma casa... – Ele respondeu perto do ouvido dela. – Você é linda, tem um corpo de uma dançarina perfeita... É um desperdício deixa-la em casa. – Ele brincou, mas ela pareceu não gostar muito da colocação.

- Se está pensando que vai me fazer mudar de ideia me enchendo de elogios, não vai dar certo. – Ela foi direta, ele apenas a encarou de volta e ficou claro que o "momento" havia passado.

- Danneel, eu não sei ao certo, ok? – Jensen foi sincero. – Gosto da vida que levamos e não estou pronto pra abrir mão.

- Está dizendo o que, então? – Ela se afastou dele na cama. – Vou passar o resto da vida dançando? Sem poder ter um lar e uma família? Muito me admira você achar que podemos ter essa vida de danças e prêmios pra sempre, Jensen! Já estamos quase considerados "velhos" pra concursos, será que você não vê? – Ela realmente não via problemas em envelhecer, até porque seus objetivos, automaticamente, mudam com o tempo. Mas, tudo o que ela via à sua frente, era o mesmo garoto de quinze anos que havia começado a namorar.

- Eu não acredito que vamos discutir por isso novamente. – Jensen recomeçou. – Estou sendo honesto aqui, Dan...

- Pois eu também, Jensen! – Ela era mais firme e segura do que ele. – Não acha que está na hora de apenas fazermos nosso trabalho, a ponto de que possam pagar nossas contas? Não quer ser pai, não quer ter uma casa pra onde voltar todos os dias? Não é possível que não sinta isso.

Mas ele realmente não tinha essa vontade. Sentia que tinha muito o que fazer da vida ainda, sua idade não era um problema e, de repente, não achava que seu instinto paterno estava aparecendo dentro dele. O loiro esfregou os olhos e suspirou, pensou em responder, mas Danneel já havia deitado na cama, de costas pra ele, e não havia indícios de que era uma boa coisa ele pensar em tocar nela.

Era estranho brigar com ela. Eles quase nunca discutiam, mas, nos últimos meses, parecia que ela realmente estava decidida a mudar de vida e, principalmente, chegou a sua vez de cobrar Jensen pela dedicação à dança de toda sua vida.

**Moving on is a simple thing**

_Seguir em frente é algo simples_

**What it leaves behind is hard**

_O difícil é deixar pra trás_


	2. Chapter 2

- Um desastre. – Genevieve conversava com a amiga Katie Cassidy, na casa da loira. As duas tinham finalizado seus almoços e a esposa de Jared realmente estava chateada.

- Sinto muito, Gen. – Katie disse segurando na mão da amiga. – Eu sei que tem tentado, achei que indo ao restaurante ontem fosse melhorar.

- Eu também. – Ela respondeu suspirando. – Mas foi pior que ficar em casa. Na realidade, mal tocamos na comida, não conversamos o caminho todo de volta pra casa e, quando chegamos, ele ainda foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Katie não sabia nem como consolar a amiga. Era algo que ela realmente não se imaginava vivendo. Tinha um casamento feliz e, mesmo sendo casada há muito mais tempo que Genevieve, ainda sentia-se numa eterna lua-de-mel.

- O que devo fazer? – Cortese perguntou, parecia implorar por uma solução.

- Vamos pensar em algo, certo? – Katie respondeu. – Agora, vamos! – Ela disse levantando-se da mesa e procurando a própria bolsa na sala ao lado.

- Onde? – Genevieve franziu o cenho enquanto seguia a amiga pela casa.

- Estou pensando em fazer aulas de dança! – Katie respondeu sorridente e animada. – Aqueles dançarinos famosíssimos estão na cidade!

- Quem?

- Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris! – Katie falou como se o casal fosse basicamente hollywoodiano.

- Acho que já ouvi esses nomes na televisão! – Genevieve respondeu pegando agora a própria bolsa.

- Sim! São muito premiados, as aulas são caríssimas e estão fazendo uma temporada em Vancouver, estão quase parando pelo que eu ouvi falar... – Katie agora procurava as chaves do carro dentro da bolsa.

- E você vai fazer as aulas? – Cortese estranhou. Não que a amiga fosse do tipo que ligasse pra essas coisas.

- É uma ótima ideia pra aprender alguma coisa nova, me aproximar do Chad e... – Katie parou por um segundo como se tivesse tido uma ideia ótima. – Isso!

- Não... – Genevieve começou a falar quando se deu conta do que a loira estava planejando. – Jared nunca vai topar!

- Vamos! – Katie puxou a morena por uma das mãos. – Você vem comigo, vamos assistir a apresentação de introdução deles...

- Ah meu deus, Kat... – Genevieve saiu apressada para acompanhar a amiga.

Ela estava incerta quanto àquilo, mas não estava em condições de querer escolher muito. Ao que parecia, para Genevieve, o que viesse naquele momento, era lucro.

**x.x.x.x**

Danneel e Jensen entraram no amplo salão da Academia de Dança de Vancouver guiados pelos olhos curiosos de muitos casais e frequentadores de outros departamentos da academia que apenas estavam ali para ver do que se tratava a aula. Era como se fosse uma apresentação de entrada para mostrar o trabalho de ambos e interessar as pessoas a fazer aulas.

- Boa tarde, sou Jensen Ackles. – O loiro texano começou, polido e educado como sempre, mostrando o belo sorriso que sempre arrancava alguns suspiros das mulheres do recinto, mesmo sendo casadas. – E essa é minha esposa Danneel. – Ele apresentou a esposa que sorriu simpática olhando o grupo dos presentes.

Todos pareciam bastante curiosos com tudo e tinham seus olhares fixos no casal. Jensen vestia calça preta social, com cinto e sapatos da mesma cor, e uma camisa de um vermelho escuro não muito chamativo. Danneel, por sua vez, usava uma bonito corpete preto e uma saia ligeiramente longa de cós alto do mesmo tom da camisa de Jensen, com um cinto preto. A saia tinha uma fenda discreta do lado direito.

- Somos dançarinos profissionais há quase 15 anos, casados nesse mesmo tempo e estamos fazendo essa temporada em Vancouver, que é uma bela cidade que nos recebeu muito bem. – Jensen continuava a apresentação formal. – Esperamos que vocês se interessem por nossas aulas, afinal, não existe nada melhor que a dança para aproximar as pessoas, não é? – Ele concluiu sorridente e Katie viu um brilho nos olhos de Genevieve como se reacendesse as esperanças da morena.

Ackles andou até uma mesinha colocada no canto da sala e pegou o controle remoto do som. Ao simples toque de um botão, uma bela melodia castelhana começou a tocar no aparelho. Ele repôs o controle em cima da mesa e voltou a sua posição original enquanto a música tocava sua introdução.

Ele estava um pouco distante de Danneel e, imediatamente, o casal começou a trocar olhares e movimentos dignos de um verdadeiro teatro. Ele, numa elegância que poucos homens sabiam sustentar, ela com o ar esnobe de um "lady" pedindo desesperadamente para ser conquistada.

Sim, uma interpretação, porque o tango não era apenas uma dança que envolvia corpos em sintonia, mas sim, mentes em sintonia. Aos poucos, eles foram se aproximando e Jensen tomou a esposa nos braços trocando olhares realmente apaixonados. Ele a guiava em frente à plateia que olhava atônita tentando entender como tudo aquilo parecia possível.

Os passos do tango argentino pareciam brincadeira de criança quando se assistia Danneel Harris e Jensen Ackles dançarem. Muita gente ali presente se rendeu a graça e ao romantismo dos passos de uma dança que, sem dúvida, era uma das mais difíceis de aprender e parecia exigir bastante dedicação por parte do casal que decidisse aprender.

Mas para Jensen e Danneel tudo parecia simples, era como se eles sempre soubessem desde que nasceram como fazer aquilo.

Eles pareciam entender o que seus membros fariam apenas de se olhar, como e pudessem ler na mente um do outro onde posicionar pés, braços e pernas, mas especialmente olhares.

Quando a música acabou, era quase um pecado não aplaudir. O casal deu apenas um selinho e a plateia já estava numa ovação em pé para os dois, que apenas curvaram-se e sorriram em agradecimento.

- Obrigado. – Jensen agradeceu mantendo o sorriso e segurando a mão da esposa.

- Senhor Ackles... – Katie chamou pelo loiro que imediatamente olhou de onde vinha a voz na pequena multidão. – As vagas são limitadas?

- Sim, até porque não é aconselhável pegar grupos grandes em aulas de dança. Gostamos de dar atenção a todos os alunos e não tem como fazer isso com grupos de muitas pessoas. – Ele concluiu e alguns murmúrios de lamentos foram ouvidos.

- Mas... – Danneel tomou a palavra pela primeira vez aquela tarde. – Ainda assim faremos uma exceção aqui em Vancouver e atenderemos alguns casais a mais, já que estamos decidindo nos 'aposentar'... – Ela sorriu olhando Jensen ao concluir, mas o loiro pareceu pego de surpresa, mas apenas concordou incerto. É, pelo visto Danneel estava levando a sério toda aquela conversa de parar.

- As inscrições já estão abertas. – Uma das funcionárias da academia avisou entrando no salão. – São quinze vagas geralmente, mas o senhor e a senhora Ackles abriram uma exceção como já disseram e incluiremos mais cinco casais. – A moça concluiu sorridente e todos aplaudiram mais uma vez.

**x.x.x.x**

Genevieve havia passado a tarde com Katie Cassidy logo depois que fizeram suas inscrições pras tais aulas de dança. Cortese estava realmente animada com tudo, parecia uma luz no fim do túnel para reconquistar – ou conquistar de uma vez mesmo – seu marido.

As duas despediram-se no fim da tarde e, quando Genevieve chegou em casa, nada de surpresas quanto a mensagem de Jared de que chegaria tarde em casa novamente. Ele parecia não fazer nenhuma questão de sair do escritório. Sempre acabando um projeto e logo pegando outro, como se não fosse já uma tarefa extremamente difícil os projetos que ele fazia.

Ela jantou sozinha assistindo um filme qualquer na sala, tomou seu banho e foi pra cama ler um livro. Tentou se distrair o máximo possível, mas mal podia conter a expectativa de contar seus planos a Jared.

O moreno, por sua vez, deixou o escritório já eram quase dez da noite, era o último a deixar o lugar é claro. Não tinha a menor vontade de ir pra casa, mas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido no jantar da noite anterior com Genevieve, ele não pode deixar de sentir-se mal. Ele sabia que precisava se esforçar pra aquele casamento melhorar, dar certo de vez. Mas o que martelava em sua mente era justamente a incerteza quanto ao seu objetivo. Pra que mesmo ele queria fazer aquilo dar certo? Não existia propósito.

Mas era simplesmente algo que ele _tinha_ que fazer. E não era justo om Genevieve, que deixou sua família em outro país pra morar longe com ele, acompanhar seus planos, era impossível não sentir-se mal por tudo que estava acontecendo. Às vezes ele simplesmente desejava poder compensá-la de alguma forma, só que não sabia nem por onde começar.

Ele chegou em casa finalmente. Guardou o carro na garagem e entrou na casa fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível imaginando que a esposa já estivesse dormindo. Ele subiu as escadas com um ar cansado, sua maleta do laptop parecia bem mais pesada do que realmente era e as escadas até o quarto mais longa do que ele se lembrava.

Assim que entrou no cômodo, notou que sua esposa não estava dormindo. Genevieve estava sentada em seu lado da cama, lendo um livro qualquer à meia luz de seu abajur. Ele entrou, ela fechou o livro e eles apenas se olharam por alguns segundos.

- Oi. – Ela disse insegura, sem saber em que humor estava seu marido.

Ele tirou o casaco do terno após colocar a maleta do laptop no lugar apropriado. Ele desfazia o nó da gravata enquanto circulava a cama até o lado em que sempre dormia. Ele bocejou sentando-se ao lado da esposa e, com um ar cansado, pela primeira vez ele parecia querer se desculpar por algo.

- Gen, temos que parar com isso. – Ele disse e ela agora prestava atenção. – Não somos crianças e nem adolescentes pra ficarmos nesse tipo de casamento. Esse não sou eu.

- Tudo bem, Jared. – Ela passou uma das mãos pelo ombro do moreno alto. – Vamos fazer isso dar certo...

- É. – Ele disse sem ter certeza, sem olhar pra ela. – Vamos.

- É por isso que eu espero que você tope minha nova ideia. – Ela sorriu de leve e o marido a encarou um pouco curioso.

- E qual é? – Ele se desfez completamente da gravata e agora abria os primeiros botões da camisa.

- Tem um casal famoso de dançarinos aqui, vão fazer uma temporada com danças de salão. – Ela disse, escolhendo as palavras. – Inscrevi a gente pra fazermos aulas...

- O que? – Jared mal podia acreditar naquilo. – Dança?

- É! – Ela sorriu mais aberto, animada. – O que acha?

- Genevieve, como pode imaginar que essa é uma boa ideia? – Ele parecia ligeiramente indignado. – Sabe como sou horrível nisso!

- Mas é pra isso que servem aulas!

- Não, definitivamente não. – Ele foi categórico enquanto levantava-se da cama e tirava a camisa completamente.

- Jared! – Ela agora é quem estava indignada. – Você acabou de dizer que precisamos resolver nossos problemas! O que poderia ser melhor para um casal do que isso? Um programa que poderíamos fazer juntos, aprender juntos... Um compromisso _nosso_, Jared! – Ela tinha um tom um pouco magoado enquanto falava para seu marido que ainda estava de costas pra ela.

- Não podemos apenas viajar, sei lá? – Ele virou-se para encará-la esperando que ela mudasse de ideia.

Ela suspirou e baixou os olhos, como se indicasse desistência. Puxou o edredon da cama, arrumou o travesseiro e apenas estava mais chateada do que na noite anterior. Sentia-se mal por tentar e falhar, mesmo quando dava o melhor de si, mesmo que fizesse as coisas pensando em Jared, ele era simplesmente negligente com tudo.

- Ok, tudo bem. – Ele disse após respirar fundo e sentir a culpa voltar a rondar sua consciência. – Vamos fazer as aulas. – Ele sabia que se arrependeria daquilo, mas tinha que demonstrar boa vontade também. Ele tinha sua parcela de culpa se aquele casamento não estava indo bem.

Ela olhou pra ele de seu lugar na cama e sorriu mais feliz por ouvir aquilo. Se fez Jared mudar de ideia, já era um grande começo, até porque ela realmente estava disposta a mostrar a ele que queria que aquele casamento funcionasse.

Jared apenas terminou de despir-se e foi para o banho antes de deitar-se.

**x.x.x.x**

Danneel fez o caminho de volta ao hotel com Jensen no fim da tarde depois de verificar a lista dos inscritos, local das aulas e horário. Ela fazia comentários diversos sobre o cronograma de aulas, que danças fariam, como começariam, o básico de toda a conversa que tinham antes de começar seus cursos. Só que ela praticamente falava sozinha.

No fundo, ela sabia o motivo pelo qual Jensen estava com cara de poucos amigos e definitivamente não queria conversar e parecia fazer questão de que ela notasse seu total descontentamento.

- Jensen. – Ela chamou a atenção dele quando entraram no quarto de hotel. – O que foi? – Ela parou perto de um balcão onde ficava uma pequena cozinha, já que o hotel é quase um apart.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu sem muita vontade de falar no assunto. Ou melhor, de repetir toda aquela conversa.

- Amor... – Ela falou entre um suspiro cansado. – Ultimamente estamos brigando demais.

- É porque ultimamente temos falado exatamente do mesmo assunto e não chegamos a lugar nenhum. – Ele respondeu diretamente enquanto tirava a roupa.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás, Jen. – Ela falou após uma pausa.

- Nem eu. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom entrando em seguida no banheiro, fechando a porta e ligando o chuveiro.

Danneel respirou fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos médios castanhos. Sentia que tudo aquilo não acabaria bem e, pela primeira vez em anos, previa uma crise em seu casamento pelos próximos dias. Era estranho enfrentar algo tão sério com Jensen. É claro que eles já haviam tido brigas e discussões normais de casal com o passar dos anos, mas sempre conseguiam resolver tudo pacificamente e numa conversa logo depois dos ânimos se acalmarem. Mas, dessa vez, nenhuma solução lhe vinha à mente.

Depois de Jensen, ela tomou seu banho e ambos jantaram sem trocar mais que algumas palavras. Não conversaram, parecia que definitivamente ninguém cederia, e o problema não era nem quem era mais ou menos orgulhoso – como em todos os casos de brigas entre casais – mas definitivamente começaram a perceber que queriam coisas diferentes pras suas vidas e, nunca antes, isso foi tão importante pra eles como estava sendo agora.

Dormiram cedo, teriam aulas para começar logo no dia seguinte. Aulas que se seguiriam por cerca de três meses, todos os finais de semana, os mais variados tipos de danças. Não que eles tivessem alguma dificuldade naquilo tudo, já fazia anos que davam o curso ao redor do mundo, mas o problema dessa vez provavelmente seria a sintonia de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

Genevieve estava animada naquele final de semana que seria a primeira aula. Jared, óbvio, nenhum pouco. Ele estava na sala vestindo um jeans simples e uma camisa, esperando a esposa descer. Ela usava uma calça de malha, colada ao corpo, confortável pra dançar, uma sapatilha baixa e uma blusinha simples com um agasalho. Os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, só faltava saltitar as escadas da casa enquanto descia para o primeiro dia de aula.

Ela sorriu para Jared ele sorriu de volta, sem mostrar os dentes. Mas ele estava se esforçando. Segurou em uma das mãos dela e foram pro carro, a caminho da tal academia pra primeira aula de dança.

- Você não quis nem tomar café da manhã. – Genevieve tentou dar início a uma conversa casual.

- Não estou com fome. – O marido respondeu colocando os óculos escuros enquanto manobrava o carro pelo caminho.

- Podemos pegar um suco pra você quando chegarmos. Tem uma cantina na academia e...

- Você quer? – Jared a interrompeu.

- Não, estou falando pra você. – Ela tentava agradar de todas as formas, ainda assim seu marido era áspero. Talvez o mau humor de poder dormir um pouco mais no sábado, mas ainda assim ter que acordar para algumas estúpidas aulas de dança.

Ele resolveu não responder. Qual parte do 'não estou com fome' que ela não havia entendido? Talvez aquela necessidade de agradar sempre estava começando a irritá-lo.

Certamente ela percebeu e não falou mais nada durante o caminho todo. Já estavam ficando acostumados com o eterno silêncio um do outro, já que parecia que se uma palavra saísse num tom diferente do esperado, já era motivo para iniciar uma discussão.

**x.x.x.x**

- Qual o cronograma? – Danneel perguntou enquanto terminava de colocar sapatilhas de salto médio.

- O de sempre. – Jensen foi relativamente seco enquanto alongava-se em torno do salão de dança.

Danneel terminou o que estava fazendo e encarou Jensen, que estava um pouco longe dele. Aquele clima, além de pesado, era estranho. Eles nunca tinham passado por aquilo, o casamento nunca fora um mar de rosas, mas eles raramente discutiam futilidades e, quando o faziam, logo faziam as pazes.

- Jensen, vamos tentar ficar em sintonia aqui, certo? Temos alunos hoje, eles esperam que estejamos basicamente...

- Isso é trabalho. – Ele respondeu indignado, interrompendo-a. – Me poupe disso, Danneel, porque se tem uma coisa que você não pode queixar-se comigo é da falta de profissionalismo.

- Jensen, eu...

- O pessoal está chegando, por favor... vamos evitar desconfortos e trazer 'casa' pro trabalho. – O marido novamente a interrompeu.

- Casa? – Ela riu. – Você não deve estar falando sério!

Ele permaneceu sério e seus olhos verdes agora estavam um pouco mais escuros. De raiva. Já fazia três dias que ele e Danneel não conseguiam se entender. Antes que Jensen pudesse responder a ironia, o primeiro casal entrou cumprimentando-os.

Os professores foram simpáticos e aguardaram o restante dos casais. Aos poucos a turma foi se formando, todos bastante animados, especialmente as mulheres. Todos os homens do recinto, com exceção de Jensen, pareciam estar ali obrigados mesmo, o que era até engraçado.

- Bom dia. – Jensen começou após alguns minutos da chegada de todos. – Novamente, é um prazer tê-los aqui. Sou Jensen Ackles e essa é minha esposa Danneel. – Um pouco a contragosto, mas tentando manter-se calma, Danneel sorriu. – Eu acredito que vocês saibam quem somos, mas vamos falar um pouco sobre a nossa carreira... Danneel? – Ele chamou pela esposa novamente pra que começasse.

- Bem, nosso primeiro prêmio foi ainda na época da escola, nada muito sério, mas foi importante. – Ela sorriu fazendo os alunos também rirem, como se tivesse sido há muitos anos atrás. – Mas entre nossas conquistas, estão o Concurso Internacional de Zouk Lambada, tivemos a honra de ter algumas aulas com Miguel Angel Zotto e Milena Plebs, os melhores dançarinos de tango de todos os tempos. – Murmúrios foram ouvidos por parte dos alunos ao ouvirem aquilo, Jensen sorriu orgulhoso ao lado da esposa. – Vencemos duas vezes o concurso La Comparsita, também de tango em Buenos Aires e Asi se Baila el Tango.

- É, como vocês podem ver, tango é nossa especialidade. – Jensen acrescentou sorrindo modesto e todos riram.

- Há dez anos também ganhamos concursos de bolero e salsa. – A morena continuou. – Então resolvemos que não temos mais pique pra isso e decidimos passar nosso conhecimento adiante. – Ela finalizou fingindo ser algo desimportante e todos voltaram a achar graça.

- E vamos começar com qual? – Katie Cassidy parecia querer aprender tudo já na primeira aula.

- Vamos começar com rumba e chachachá! – Jensen fez uma pose engraçada quando disse o nome da segunda dança. Todos se calaram como se não tivessem gostado da ideia. – Estou brincando! – Ele disse, para alívio de todos e muitas risadas. – Vamos começar com o que vocês sabem!

- É! – Danneel complementou tomando a palavra. – Dancem o que vocês sabem! – Ela sorriu animada. – Vamos colocar músicas variadas e vocês vão dançar, queremos ver o que vocês sabe... ou não sabem! – Todos sorriram gostando da ideia. – Dancem do melhor jeito que conseguirem, certo?

Os casais se animaram e logo deram as mãos e, aos poucos, iam se dirigindo para o centro. Jensen passou a observar os vinte casais com atenção. Era uma ótima maneira de perceber quais deles tinham mais facilidade, os quais ele e Danneel teriam mais trabalho e até mesmo quais deles tinha algum problema de intimidade.

A primeira música foi uma pop, para dançar solto com seus pares. Jensen optou pela disco clássica do Abba, Dancin' Queen. Alguns casais comemoraram a escolha e imediatamente já começaram a dançar do melhor jeito que conseguiam.

Alguns pareciam bem alegres, se olhavam nos olhos, cantavam a música um pro outro, com a clássica intimidade de casal que relembrava bons tempos. Jensen e Danneel dançavam separados pelo salão a fim de analisar melhor seus alunos. Alguns realmente faziam Jensen ter muita vontade de rir, mas claro que ele não faria isso, apenas incentivava e mostrava algumas dicas de como poderiam melhorar.

Danneel sorri alegre perto de um grupo de casais e tentava improvisar uma coreografia. Alguns casais do lado de Jensen pareciam bastante tímidos, do tipo que fariam numa boa se estivesse sozinhos, mas a quantidade de pessoas os intimidava. Foi quando, num canto ao longe, ele olhou de costas para um homem bastante alto e tentando acompanhar a esposa na dança, mas sem muito sucesso.

Devagar ele foi se aproximando dos dois apenas para observar sem que eles notassem. Ele com certeza percebeu que era o tipo de casal em que o marido definitivamente não queria estar ali. Eles não se olhavam, Jared parecia procurar a saída como se a qualquer momento algo fosse acontecer.

- Aposto que esse é do tipo que teve aulas de dança antes do casamento, certo? – Jensen brincou ao se aproximar dos dois, falando com Genevieve que riu na mesma hora.

- Verdade. – Ela confirmou. – Mas era apenas valsa, então nem foi difícil.

- Estou tão mal assim? – Jared perguntou um pouco tímido, sorrindo.

- Está. – Jensen respondeu com uma careta engraçada, mas logo riu. – Nada que não se resolva. Como vocês se chamam?

- Jared. – Ele disse parando de dançar e apertando a mão do loiro. – E essa é minha esposa, Genevieve. – Jensen repetiu o cumprimento assim que Jared falou o nome da esposa.

- Muito prazer, sou Jensen. – O loiro disse e, em seguida, já virou-se na direção de Jared. – Sabe qual é o nosso problema, Jared? Somos muito altos. Pessoas altas têm um pouco de dificuldade na desenvoltura do corpo. – Jensen explicava e Jared ouvia atentamente. – Por isso, o segredo está em ouvir a música primeiro, entender que tipo de ritmo ela está ditando e então você passa pro seu corpo.

- Entendi... – Jared disse e sua nova tentativa de dançar foi um pouco melhor.

Jensen sorriu e se afastou dos dois passando para os próximos casais. Mas, de longe, ainda continuava olhando Jared dançar. Ao longe, a música mudou. Danneel trocou para uma música mais lenta, pra dançarem abraçados.

Vários casais pareciam extremamente a vontades um com o outro, acariciando as costas e cabelos de seus amados e até fechando os olhos, mostrando sintonia total.

Por curiosidade, Jensen olhou Jared com Genevieve de longe e percebeu que parecia haver um muro de concreto entre os dois. Era até estranho olhar para eles dançando. Olhavam para os lados e Padalecki parecia sem nenhuma intimidade para tocá-la. Se Ackles não soubesse já que eram casados, ele certamente pensaria que nem se conheciam.

Ele viu Danneel se aproximar dele e sutilmente pediu que juntassem mais seus corpos. Pediu a Jared que se abaixasse um pouco assim Genevieve poderia recostar sua cabeça no ombro do marido. Jensen percebeu que a Danneel estava tentando ser gentil e aproximar os dois, mas na verdade só conseguiu deixa-los ainda mais constrangidos.

Parecia que, para alívio de ambos, Danneel novamente trocou de música após uns breves segundos. Uma lambada.

Antes que o loiro pudesse se dar conta, Danneel já estava ao seu lado o tirando pra dançar. Ele, é claro, começou a dançar com ela fazendo com que seus alunos parassem e apenas passassem a observar o jovem casal mais uma vez mostrando uma bela apresentação.

Os professores tinham um belo gingado e uma química invejável. Eles tinham muita sincronia em seus quadris e sempre sorrindo um para o outro. Não que tudo estivesse uma maravilha, mas já tinham se habituado a fazer aquilo para o grande público e jurados. Ao final da música, todos aplaudiram e, novamente, Danneel e Jensen agradeceram.

**x.x.x.x**

A aula correu tão bem que Genevieve realmente havia chegado cansada em casa. Mas feliz. Foi um dos únicos dias em que esteve realmente próxima de Jared e em nenhum momento haviam discutido. Parecia mesmo que tinha sido uma ideia sensacional aquela de fazer aulas.

Jared, por sua vez, só queria deitar e descansar. Não havia sido tão chato quanto ele pensava e havia gostado muito do casal de professores. Eles pareciam bastante atenciosos e paciente com todos, especialmente com ele, que era uma grande negação quando o assunto era dançar.

- Foi legal, não é? – Genevieve saía do banho com um roupão branco. Ela sentou-se na cama penteando os cabelos molhados.

- Foi. – Jared já tinha tomado banho antes dela e estava na cama, com seus óculos de leitura lendo um livro sobre teorias de sua área de trabalho. Respondeu distraído.

- Jared, preciso saber uma coisa. – Ela disse, calma, soltando a escova de cabelos e ajeitando-se na cama de modo a ficar de frente pra ele.

- Certo. O que? – Ele respondeu deixando o livro de lado e tirando os óculos.

- Eu estou me esforçando para que o nosso casamento não afunde de vez. Mas não posso fazer isso sozinha. – Ela foi sincera. – Preciso simplesmente saber qual é a sua vontade... Porque não quero me esforçar por nada, Jared.

- Eu sei, também quero me esforçar. – Ele disse porque achou que era o que deveria dizer. Mas não estava na verdade nem um pouco a fim de ter aquela conversa. Estava bem cansado, talvez falando o que ela quisesse ouvir, dormiria mais cedo.

- Tudo bem.. – Ela sorriu até aliviada. – Fico feliz.

Jared sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e concordou com a cabeça. Ele ajeitou-se na cama se deitando. Ela ficou olhando pra ele, e ele soube o que ela queria, só fingiu que não percebeu. Estava cansado e... definitivamente com nem um pouco de tesão.

- Boa noite... – Ela disse, conformada. Uma coisa de cada vez.

- Seu marido apenas murmurou um 'aham' e logo pegou no sono com ela deitada ao seu lado na enorme king-size do quarto bem decorado e sem iluminação após ela desligar o abajur.

**x.x.x.x**

Danneel estava estranhando o comportamento indiferente de Jensen. Apesar deles terem brigado, ele parecia agir como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido ou simplesmente não tivesse importância. O fato de realmente ser novamente pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eles andavam brigando, talvez começasse a fazê-lo pensar que era mais uma briga a toa.

- Já pediu o jantar? – Jensen andava pela pequena cozinha do apart hotel em que eles estavam hospedados pela temporada de aulas.

- O meu sim. – Ela respondeu um pouco seca, concentrada na tela do latptop checando seu e-mail.

Jensen olhou de canto e, mesmo ela tendo percebido o olhar, não retribuiu. Continuou lendo algumas coisas que pareciam interessantíssimas.

- E o que você pediu? – Ele continuou tentando recomeçar o assunto fingindo que não percebeu o tom de poucos amigos da mulher.

Ela suspirou e não respondeu. Ela ouviu, lógico, e o que estava fazendo não era assim tão interessante. Ela simplesmente optou por agir exatamente como ele.

- Danneel! – Ele chamou a atenção dela com a voz um pouco mais grave e imperativa. Ele andou até onde ela estava, em cima de um balcão perto da pia da cozinha. Ela, ainda sem encará-lo, recomeçou a conversa como se já soubesse o que ele ia dizer.

- Peixe. – Ela disse e fechou a tampa do laptop com delicadeza. – Pegue o telefone, ligue e peça serviço de quarto. O cardápio está ao lado do aparelho. – Ela segurou o computador em mãos e andou até onde ficava a cama.

- Posso saber o porquê desse comportamento? – Jensen perguntou cruzando os braços sob o roupão branco de banho.

- Não vamos começar de novo, não é? – Ela disse realmente cansada. Ele fez um gesto de rendido, como se desistisse.

- Ok. – Ele andou resignado para seu lado da cama e sentou-se. – Comentários sobre o primeiro dia?

- Eu gostei da turma. – Ela disse, sincera. – Teremos trabalho com alguns, mas a maioria parece se dar muito bem com os ritmos.

- É, mas você sabe que não se trata só disso. – Jensen respondeu tranquilo. – Teve um casal lá... – Ele fez uma pausa lembrando-se do moreno alto que lhe chamou atenção. – Eu lembro que a mulher dele era muito mais baixa que ele e tinha um nome estranho.

Danneel pareceu fazer certo esforço para lembrar-se, mas não tinha ideia de quem Jensen estava falando. Primeiro dia e eram muitos casais pra que lembrassem o nome de todos.

- Jared. – O loiro disse de repente, sorrindo. – Jared era o nome dele.

- Não me lembro. – A morena respondeu num tom vago.

- Alto. – Jensen continuou. – os cabelos um pouco compridos, escorridos... mas com alguns fios claros... – Jensen parecia exagerar nos detalhes e Danneel ficou um pouco desconfiada. – Tinha olhos verdes, covinhas no sorriso... Um sorriso incrível na verdade. – Ele finalmente parou de falar e, pela cara de sua esposa, ele se deu conta de que tinha exagerado.

- É, você lembra mesmo dele, hein. – Ela comentou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, você sabe que... eu tenho boa memória. – Ele respondeu tentando parecer indiferente ao que tinha dito há alguns segundos.

- Ou ele é realmente bonito assim e eu não notei. – Ela continuava com a mesma expressão de quem não gostou da forma como seu marido prestou atenção em outro homem.

- Eu não disse bonito. – Jensen imediatamente se defendeu.

- Com todas as características que você deu, nem precisou né? – Ela disse suspirando.

- Ah qual é! Está com ciúmes? – Jensen riu, brincando.

- Sabe como é... Marido bissexual é igual a dupla concorrência. – Até ela se rendeu ao riso.

Eles pareciam ter se divertido com a conversa e até aliviaram o clima de tensão. Jensen tomou coragem e foi pro banho e Danneel se rendeu ao capricho de pedir o jantar do marido. Parecia que as coisas estavam melhorando. Mas a morena realmente pensou que decididamente iria prestar atenção nesse tal Jared na próxima aula. Apenas para descargo de consciência... Vai que o cara era bonito mesmo...


	4. Chapter 4

**When you're talking to yourself**

_(Quando você fala consigo mesmo)_

**And nobody's home**

_(E não tem ninguém em casa)_

**You can fool yourself**

_(Você pode enganar a si mesmo)_

**You came in this world alone...**** (alone)**

_(Você veio a esse mundo sozinho… __[sozinho])_

Uma semana havia se passado desde a primeira aula de dança, já era sábado de novo. Durante aqueles dias, o clima entre Jared e Genevieve estava um pouco mais calmo, apesar da frieza de sempre. A parte boa é que as brigas haviam diminuído consideravelmente e, desta vez, Jared não parecia mais tão apreensivo a ir para a próxima aula de dança.

Danneel e Jensen pareciam ter se acertado mais uma vez, apesar de ainda estarem com objetivos diferentes. Não, eles não haviam entrado em consenso sobre o assunto relacionado ao futuro de ambos.

Padalecki e sua esposa chegaram a academia pontualmente quando alguns colegas e os professores já esperavam seus alunos. Jensen decidiu juntamente com a esposa que a primeira aula seria de bolero, por ser a dança de salão mais fácil e que serviria de base para as outras que viriam ao longo do curso.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Jensen começou logo que percebeu que seus alunos haviam chegado. – Espero que estejam bem e dispostos pra hoje.

Katie e Genevieve pararam de conversar num canto ao ouvirem a voz de Jensen. Danneel sorriu de longe para as duas e, ao olhar para o par de Genevieve logo atrás dele, teve absoluta certeza que aquele era o homem de quem seu marido havia falado tão bem. Apesar dele ser mesmo tudo que Jensen havia descrito, ele parecia um sujeito um pouco arrogante e frio.

- Começaremos com bolero. – Danneel disse assim que Jensen fez uma pausa. – Alguém tem alguma ideia de como se dança?

Jensen olhou também para seus alunos esperando alguma reação. Alguns pareciam sim ter uma ideia de como se dançava, mas estava muito tímido pra dizer. Dançar em frente profissionais era algo que inibia qualquer pessoa.

- Vamos lá, pessoal! Não precisam ficar tímidos. – Jensen incentivou. – Ninguém vai julgá-los, especialmente porque todo mundo está aqui pra aprender.

- Nós sabemos. – Katie Cassidy disse sorrindo um pouco sem graça, mas corajosa. – Eu e Chad sabemos um pouco. – Ela concluiu e Chad Michael Murray parecia querer sumir da face da terra.

- Ótimo! – Danneel disse empolgada, ela e Jensen sorriram para o casal e os demais alunos pareceram vibrar. – Vamos ver então!

Katie e Chad foram sutilmente para o meio do salão e prepararam-se. Danneel foi até o som e colocou Besame Mucho, só que na voz do naturalizado mexicano, Luis Miguel, que deu um tom mais moderno ao bolero clássico.

A sintonia do casal quando a dança começou era inegável. Danneel e Jensen observaram atentos os movimentos deles. Não que estivesse perfeito, mas eles realmente não esperavam que eles soubessem algumas coisas, Jensen desconfiou que eles haviam já tomado algumas aulas. Chad se deu a liberdade de girar Katie no ar algumas vezes, ficando um pouco mais seguro na harmonia conforme iam dançando.

Eles sorriam, pareciam muito cúmplices, íntimos e tinham boa química. Danneel apostou que deveriam ser quase recém-casados, mas daqueles que namoraram oito anos antes de casar.

Quando a música acabou depois de breves minutos, o casal ficou de mãos dadas apenas agradecendo os aplausos, que ecoavam até mesmo das mãos de seus professores.

- Ah qual é! Vocês fizeram aulas! – Jensen brincou se aproximando dos dois e tocando gentilmente o ombro de Katie. – Isso é trapaça!

- Professor, eu juro pra você... – Katie começou ainda rindo. – As aulas foram todas via Youtube! – Ela foi sincera e todos acharam graça.

- Não queríamos vir pra cá sem saber absolutamente nada. – Chad complementou. – Então digamos que demos uma olhada por aí... Katie deu uma olhada.

- Não posso falar que é uma boa fonte, mas o lugar é interessante. – Danneel também brincou e, sorrindo, Chad e Katie votlaram a seus lugares para junto do restante da turma.

- Então, já agradecendo a participação do senhor e da senhora Murray... – Jensen disse animado. – Vamos prosseguir a aula nesse mesmo ritmo. – Ele pediu a Danneel que colocasse outra música. Seguindo o ritmo do bolero de Luis Miguel, ela optou dessa vez por La Barca.

Bolero era uma dança essencialmente sensual e romântica em virtude das raízes latinas. Jensen e Danneel, graças a prática de dar aulas, tinham uma paciência invejável com os alunos. Alguns tinha claro mais facilidade, outros menos. De longe, Jensen observava o casal Padalecki tentar se acertar nos primeiros passos simples. Apesar de ambos estarem encarando os próprios pés pra pegar o ritmo, pareciam ter melhorado na sintonia. Sem exatamente saber porque, Jensen sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável quando Danneel se aproximou dele num canto do salão, percebendo pra onde ele estava olhando.

**So nobody ever told you baby, how it was gonna be**

_(Então ninguém te disse, baby, como isso seria)_

**So w****hat'll happen to you baby?**

_(Então o que acontecerá com você, baby?)_

**Guess we'll have to wait and see**

_(Acho que teremos que esperar e ver)_

- Você tinha razão. – Ela começou, olhando na mesma direção, enquanto os casais treinavam o passo que os professores haviam acabado de ensinar.

- Em relação a que? – Jensen desviou o olhar para outro casal, fingindo não entender do que a esposa estava falando.

- O cara bem alto ter lhe chamado atenção. – Ela disse ainda olhando de Jared para o marido. – Ele é realmente bonito.

- Eu apenas o descrevi ok? Não fiz elogios e não disse que ele me chamou atenção. – Jensen respondeu um pouco áspero, como se estivesse se defendendo.

- Calma, cowboy. – Ela sorriu sem entender o por que dele estar agindo daquela forma. – Vem, vamos ajuda-los. – Ela segurou em uma das mãos de Jensen e eles andaram até o casal.

Jared e Genevieve continuaram fazendo sua parte mesmo com a aproximação dos professores, Jared apenas ficou um pouco mais apreensivo. Olhou para Jensen como se procurasse por instruções mas ele apenas sorriu indicando que deveria continuar que estava bom.

- Então, como estamos indo? – Genevieve quis saber.

- Muito bem. – Danneel respondeu olhando pra ela. – Sua desenvoltura é incrível, Genevieve.

- Gene, professora, por favor. – Ela pediu gentilmente. – Não sou muito fã do meu próprio nome.

- Nem se preocupe, Gene, de nomes estranhos eu entendo bastante. – Danneel brincou e os quatro riram. – Você também está indo muito bem, Jared. – Ela complementou o elogio.

- Obrigado, professora. – Ele respondeu um pouco tímido, sorrindo. Aí foi que ela percebeu as covinhas.

- Preciso apenas que pare de olhar seus pés. – Jensen disse gentil. – Sua esposa é linda, tenho certeza que vai preferir olhar pra ela. – Ele acrescentou, cavalheiro. Genevieve sorriu como se agradecesse.

- Ok. – Jared respirou fundo e tentou fazer os passos olhando para a esposa. O que era engraçado é que, ainda assim, ele parecia um pouco robótico.

- Isso não está funcionando. – Danneel falou baixo perto de Jensen, de modo que apenas ele ouvisse. – Qual é o problema desses dois?

- Óbvio que o casamento deles foi arranjado, não é possível. – Jensen respondeu sem realmente falar sério. – Fique com ela e eu fico com ele, certo?

- Certo. – Danneel concordou e chamou Genevieve de canto para ensinar algumas coisas separadamente.

- Pode ser sincero, professor, sou horrível nisso, não é? – Jared disse sorrindo ao ver que ficou apenas com Jensen ao seu lado.

- É claro que não, Jared, só falta um pouco de sintonia. – Jensen sorriu e ficou de frente para Padalecki. – Mas vamos tentar resolver. Olhe pra mim, certo?

- Certo. – Padalecki respondeu ao mesmo tempo que encarou Jensen à sua frente.

- Finja que sou sua coisa preferida, ok? – Jensen brincou e Jared riu relativamente alto, concordando com a cabeça. – Seja como for, não tire seus olhos dos meus, certo?

- Vou tentar.

Jared recomeçou a fazer seus passos da parte feminina da dança enquanto Jared fazia os passos masculinos. Eles não se tocaram, apenas ficaram muito próximos, movendo apenas os pés. Jared desviou o olhar algumas vezes, mas voltava a olhar para Jensen cada vez que o loiro o chamava.

- Jared. – Jensen chamou e já era a terceira vez. Padalecki ficou sério e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Jensen. Podia quase sentir a respiração dele perto. Não estavam se tocando, mas Jared sentia que o loiro estava invadindo tanto seu espaço que era como se estivesse dentro dele já. – Jared... – Quarta vez.

**Old at heart, b****ut I'm only 28**

_(Velho de coração, mas só tenho 28)_

**And I'm much too young to let love break my heart**

_(E eu sou muito jovem pra deixar o amor partir meu coração)_

**Young at heart, b****ut it's getting much too late**

_(Jovem de coração, mas está ficando muito tarde)_

**To find ourselves so far apart**

_(Para nos acharmos tão separados)_

- Desculpe professor. – Jared respirou fundo e se afastou, parando de dançar. – Não consigo fazer isso. – Ele passou as mãos pelos olhos.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Jensen sorriu compreensivo. – Sou um homem, você não deve mesmo se sentir confortável. Mas sou seu professor, apenas isso.

- Eu sei, não é por isso. – O moreno apressou-se em explicar-se com medo que estivesse parecendo um pouco rude. – Eu realmente não estou acostumado a tanto...

- Contato. – Jensen completou a frase como se não apenas entendesse, mas soubesse como era. – Tudo bem, Jared. – Jensen sorriu quando o aluno suspirou. – Se quiser, podemos ficar depois da aula...

- Não, tudo bem. – Jared afastou-se um pouco do loiro, sentindo-se desconfortável pela excessiva proximidade dele e especialmente pelo fato dele estar quase sussurrando pra ele.

- Ok. – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco sem graça. Era visível que ele tinha constrangido o outro.

- Prontos? – Danneel reapareceu com Genevieve a seu lado, sorridente e parecendo mais confiante agora.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu puxando a esposa pela mão. – Vamos deixa-los treinar agora, certo? – Ackles disse olhando de Jared para Genevieve.

O casal de professores se afastou indo dar assistência a outro casal. Jensen só conseguia pensar que tinha passado do limite e talvez tivesse estragado tudo. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, ele era profissional. Fosse como fosse, Jared era apenas um aluno e casado, talvez ele não devesse ter forçado tanto, especialmente porque ele parecia bastante hétero.

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen e Danneel estavam em sua suíte no hotel, já era noite. Danneel assistia algum filme na TV a cabo e Jensen encarava a fria noite de Vancouver pela janela. Pensativo, ele não tinha sono e tampouco estava cansado.

- Jen? – Danneel chamou pelo marido assim que os comerciais começaram. – O filme está incrível, não quer ver? Recém começou, não acho que perdeu muita coisa.

- Não, querida, obrigado. – Ele respondeu da pequena sala no apart hotel. – Se importa se eu der uma saída? – Ele perguntou andando até ela.

- Agora? – Ela estranhou, mas checou o relógio e viu que ainda era relativamente cedo. – Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, tudo bem. Só vou dar uma volta mesmo, estou um pouco entediado. – Ele respondeu sem saber direito como se sentia, apenas achou que era a palavra apropriada.

- Certo. – Ela sorriu tranquila e assentiu com a cabeça. – Não demore. – Ela fingiu uma cara de brava enquanto Jensen andava na direção dela e lhe dava um selinho.

- Prometo que não. – Ele tinha um sorriso um pouco apagado. Pegou uma jaqueta grossa e deixou a suíte. Pegou o elevador e logo já estava no térreo andando pra fora do hotel.

**I don't know how you're supposed to find me lately**

_(Eu não sei como você me deveria em encontrar depois)_

**And what more could you ask from me?**

_(E o que mais você poderia querer de mim?)_

**x.x.x.x**

Jared estava em um dos cômodos de sua casa em que havia feito um pequeno escritório improvisado, apenas para guardar seus projetos e ter um lugar silencioso para poder ler e se concentrar quando precisasse. Ele estava sentado a uma das poltronas, uma taça de vinho na bancada a seu lado enquanto lia um livro qualquer que não era sobre trabalho. Baixinho, quase de maneira inaudível, seu stereo tocava Estranged, do Guns n' Roses.

- Ei. – Genevieve disse num sussurro quando apareceu a porta.

- Ei. – Jared respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Vem pra cama? – Ela vestia um robe de seda preto e uma bonita lingerie por baixo.

- Daqui há alguns minutos. – Ele respondeu tomando um gole de seu vinho, ainda tentando ler o livro.

Ela permaneceu ali, olhando pra ele, perguntando-se como era possível que ele preferisse ficar num ambiente quase sombrio, à meia-luz que estava, do que na cama, com ela, quem sabe transando. Ou simplesmente com ela, conversando, segurando um de suas mãos por baixo das cobertas ou deixando que ela acariciasse seus cabelos pra que ele dormisse.

- Gen? – Ele finalmente olhou pra ela na porta ao vê-la parada sem nenhuma razão aparente. – Mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

- Não. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Só estava aqui olhando pra você...

- Ok. – Ele franziu a testa, pra ele aquilo não fazia muito sentido. – Posso fazer alguma... coisa por você?

- Na verdade pode. – Ela suspirou e estava ficando um pouco irritada. Não sabia bem se era pela total indiferença do marido ou se era pelo seu esforço estar sendo praticamente em vão.

- O que foi? – Ele continuava sem entender. – O que você precisa?

- De um marido, quem saber? – Ela entrou no escritório ficando de frente para Jared com os braços cruzados.

- O que...?

- Você prefere ficar aqui, nessa sala fria, mal iluminada, tomando vinho e lendo um livro do que passar o domingo a noite com a sal esposa? – Ela falava como se tivesse segurado por muito tempo, mas agora não tinha mais como guardar todas aquelas palavras.

- Genevieve... – Ele tentou interrompê-la, como se pedisse a ela que não dissesse nada que não fosse se arrepender.

- Quer saber, Jared? Não precisa ir pro quarto. – Ela não queria nem ouvi-lo. Andou novamente até a porta, preparando-se para deixar a pequena sala. – Já que gosta tanto daqui e é onde prefere ficar, você dorme aqui mesmo hoje.

- Genevieve! – Ele tentou, mas ela já havia saído e Jared pode ouvi-la subir as escadas e bater a porta do quarto.

Ele simplesmente levantou-se e jogou o livro em cima da poltrona. Terminou o vinho que tinha na taça em um gole, pegou seu casaco e saiu. Precisava de ar, precisava sair daquela casa. Não sentia que aquilo era um lar.

**How could you say that I never needed you**

_(Como você pode dizer que nunca precisei de você)_

**When you took everything**

_(Quando você tirou tudo)_

**Said you took everything from me...**

_(Digo que você tirou tudo de mim…)_

**x.x.x.x**

O Bar None Nightclub de Vancouver era um dos poucos decentes que viravam a noite abertos. Ambiente calmo, música ao vivo e com a especialidade de drinques exclusivos. Jensen tinha ouvido falar dele, foi recomendação inclusive com concierge do hotel.

O loiro tinha gostado do local, estava lá pelo segundo drinque sentado ao bar quase vazio. Não sentia-se bem e não era culpa da bebida, seu problema era emocional. Não que isso ajudasse, pois ele de fato não sabia direito o que era. Depois das constantes brigas com Danneel, ele não tinha mais certeza do que queria, especialmente porque ela não queria o mesmo que ele. Isso o confundia, o fazia pensar se seus objetivos realmente não estava errados... Será que ela tinha razão? Eles deveriam pensar em família agora? Quem sabe ele tinha mesmo medo de se arrepender e, quando realmente chegasse a hora que ele quisesse ser pai e ter um lar, fosse tarde demais.

- Professor? – A voz de Jared Padalecki soou conhecida ao seu lado.

- Jared! – O loiro estava realmente surpreso. Era a última pessoa que ele pensava em encontrar naquele lugar àquela hora.

O moreno alto tomou a liberdade de sentar-se ao lado de Jensen, que tentou olhar pra ele de maneira menos invasiva que conseguia, mas mesmo assim observava todos os movimentos.

- Como está? – Jensen perguntou assim que Jared fez seu pedido ao garçom.

- Bem. – Ele suspirou cansado, óbvio que não era verdade. – Relativamente.

- Problemas em casa?

- Como sabe? – Jared agora encarou Jensen, que olhava pra ele com um meio sorriso.

- Se está fora de casa é porque os problemas são lá. – Jensen disse como quem entendia do assunto.

- Eu e minha esposa... Não estamos nos acertando. – Jared disse um pouco receoso de desabafar com uma pessoa que mal conhecia e não estava numa posição de ser exatamente seu amigo. – Não sei, não queremos... as mesmas coisas. Entende?

- E como. – O professor de dança realmente entendia. Parecia que ele não era o único que estava passando pro aquilo. – Se quiser conversar...

- Não, não quero. – Jared não quis parecer rude, apenas não sentia-se a vontade pra falar disso com alguém que não era íntimo seu.

Jensen novamente achou que estava passando do limite de novo. O fato é que aquele homem o intrigava. Jared Padalecki tinha presença, tinha um belo corpo, mas parecia ser distante, frio e talvez um pouco insensível aos olhos de Ackles. O loiro olhou pra ele com mais cuidado e então percebeu que lhe faltava um certo brilho... Uma paixão por alguma coisa. Aquele homem não era exatamente depressivo, mas estava bem claro que não tinha um motivo pra viver.

- Eu não acho que você entende. – Jared disse finalmente voltando a conversa. Jensen não respondeu, apenas olhou pra ele. – Quer dizer, aposto que seu casamento é incrível, você e a professora Danneel se conheceram na escola ao que parece.

- Sim. – Jensen respondeu lembrando-se vagamente daqueles tempos remotos. – Somos uma ótima parceria profissional, nossa carreira fala por nós... Mas agora, à essa altura do campeonato, Danneel está querendo outras coisas também. – Jensen fez uma pausa pensativo. – Coisas que eu não quero. Coisas que não estou preparado pra ter, pois isso implicaria em abrir mão de certas liberdades que não estou preparado no momento.

- Uau. – Jared até se permitiu sorrir e Jensen viu com o canto dos olhos. – Quem vê acha que vocês sequer tiveram alguma briga.

- Realmente nós raramente brigamos, mas agora, depois de tantos anos, Danneel está começando a cobrar coisas... E eu entendo, sério, acho que ela está certa, eu deveria querer essas coisas que ela quer também, já está na hora só que... – Jensen fez uma pausa pra tomar um gole de sua bebida. – Eu simplesmente não quero.

- E me deixe adivinhar: não sabe porque não quer. – Jared arriscou agora virando seu corpo na direção de Ackles.

- Você não é um dançarino muito bom, mas tem suas vantagens... – Jensen respondeu e ambos sorriram um pro outro.

Definitivamente a noite ia ser longa se dependesse da sintonia.

**Young at heart. And it gets so hard to wait**

_(Jovem de coração e está ficando difícil esperar)_

**When no one I know can seem to help me now**

_(Quando ninguém que eu conheço parece me ajudar agora)_

_P.S.: A música do capítulo é Estranged, do Guns n' Roses_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

**The power of zouk**

**x.x.x**

**Oh Maria Maria**

_(Oh Maria Maria)_

**She reminds me of a west side story**

_(Ela me faz lembrar uma história do oeste)_

**Growing up in Spanish Harlem**

_(Crescendo na parte hispânica de Harlem)_

**She's living the life just like a movie star**

_(Está vivendo a vida como uma estrela de cinema)_

A bebida já havia andado por toda corrente sanguínea de ambos e com certeza já estava afetando boa parte do cérebro dos dois. Jensen estava mais calmo, quase sonolento, enquanto que Jared estava com o riso fácil. Não estavam bêbados quando deixaram o bar por volta das quatro da manhã, mas certamente a bebida havia afetado os dois significativamente.

Eles andavam pelas frias ruas ainda escuras de Vancouver, rumo ao hotel de Jensen. Padalecki tinha as mãos nos bolsos das calças andando devagar pois sentia-se tonto, enquanto Jensen apenas cruzou os braços contra o corpo como se protege-se de um frio que não estava acostumado, ao contrário do outro, que conhecia bem os ventos noturnos do Canadá.

- Então ela acabou vindo para Vancouver, pois pareceu o mais sensato a se fazer. - Jared terminava a história sobre seu namoro e casamento com Genevieve. Jensen ouvia com atenção e estava até interessado. Não exatamente na história, mas aquele homem certamente lhe despertava curiosidade. Ele era diferente de todos que já havia conhecido. Frio e quente demais.

- Não pensa em se separar? - Jensen disse já que o outro pareceu lhe dar mais abertura para falar da vida pessoal conforme a noite ia passando.

- Acho drástico. - Jared realmente achava que era um exagero.

- Acho que está acomodado. - O loiro foi sincero, mas sem ser ofensivo. Ele riu ao final da frase. - Mas é você quem sabe da sua vida, é sempre mais fácil falar.

- É uma das maiores verdades do mundo. - Padalecki parou de andar por um momento. Quando viu, já estavam em frente ao hotel de Jensen. Ele encarou o loiro sem dizer nada e Ackles fez o mesmo, mas sorriu um pouco distante, percebeu que a última vez que tentou um contato visual com o mais alto, não se saiu muito bem.

- Acho que nos vemos na aula, então? - Jensen quebrou o silêncio assim que olhou para a porta de entrada do hotel;

- Claro, professor. - Jared agora é quem começava a ficar sonolento por conta da bebida. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Jared. - Jensen usou uma formalidade um pouco desnecessária no tom de voz, porém sorriu de leve e deu as costas ao aluno. Entrou no hotel e pode sentir que Jared o acompanhava com os olhos.

Padalecki andou de volta pra casa, não eram mais que quinze minutos de caminhada, e apenas torcia pra que Genevieve não tivesse percebido que ele saiu – seria sem dúvida outra discussão.

**x.x.x.x**

Danneel acordou ao lado do marido, não viu que horas ele tinha chegado na madrugada, mas Jensen parecia estar num sono profundo. Ela achou mesmo que ele tivesse chegado tarde, pois Jensen não passava das nove da manhã. Ela olhou o relógio e era quase hora do almoço. Resolveu tomar um banho e, se quando voltasse, Jensen ainda estivesse dormindo, ela o acordaria.

Mas ele acordou logo após ela ligar o chuveiro, provavelmente o barulho o acordou e o fato dele já ter passado bastante de sua hora habitual também contribuíram para que ele acordasse meio de susto, olhando o relógio e dizendo algum palavrão baixinho por ter passado tanto da hora. Mas não estava de mau humor. Colocou os pés pra fora da cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Dor de cabeça. Foi a primeira coisa que sentiu, nada muito sério, mas aquela de quem tinha perdido o costume de beber e exagerou um pouco na noite anterior.

Levantou-se da cama usando apenas uma boxer e percebeu que estava realmente com um tesão inimaginável, sem motivo aparente. Não precisou pensar duas vezes antes se juntar a esposa no chuveiro.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared não foi ao trabalho naquela manhã, resolveu tirar a manhã de folga. Genevieve estranhou ao vê-lo na cama quando acordou, mas resolveu não perturbar. Ela não sabia direito os horários dele então resolveu não despertá-lo para perguntar, poderia ser que ele estivesse tirando um dia de descanso.

Ela desceu as escadas da casa enorme onde moravam e foi pra cozinha. Fez um café forte, arrumou a mesa e, antes de começar a fazer panquecas para si mesma, viu Jared descendo as escadas envolto de um roupão branco como se tivesse acabado de tomar banho. Estava com a cabeça doendo, mas nada que um comprimido não resolvesse. Encontrou Genevieve na cozinha e não sabia muito bem como reagir após a briga da noite anterior, mas não queria continuar aquilo. Ela o viu chegando e seus olhares se cruzaram de uma maneira que não acontecia há algum tempo.

- Bom dia. - Ela disse um pouco insegura, desviando o olhar dele e sentando-se de um lado da mesa da cozinha. - Quer comer alguma coisa?

- O cheiro está bom. - Ele respondeu com a voz e o sorriso fracos, mas ainda assim sinceros. Percebeu que ela tinha feito ovos mexidos e panqueca. Mas o cheiro mais forte era mesmo do delicioso café recém-feito.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu de canto olhando pra seu próprio prato. Ele aproximou-se de onde ela estava e sentou-se na ponta da mesa. Aquela cena não se via há muitos meses naquela casa. Ela tinha medo de falar e estragar tudo, Jared pensava o mesmo. Pegou uma torrada e passou manteiga de amendoim enquanto ela pegava o café para servi-lo.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse de maneira quase inaudível. Estava quente e forte, do jeito que ele gostava.

- Está de folga hoje? - Ela perguntou voltando a seu lugar na mesa.

- Estou, mas por conta própria. - Ele deu um gole no café e sentiu o líquido esquentar seu corpo por alguns segundos. - Não estou muito disposto para trabalhar hoje.

- Acho que com o tanto de horas extras que faz, certamente esse dia chegaria. - Ela disse num tom quase divertido, como se quisesse quebrar a tensão de alguma forma. Tomou mais um gole de seu café enquanto comia sua panqueca com xarope de bordo.

- Seu café está ótimo. - Ele suspirou e sorriu de novo. - Fazia tempo que não o tomava.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Pareciam dois estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se já tivessem se conhecido há tempos, mas se afastaram e agora precisavam recomeçar. Até agora, tudo estava indo como os conformes.

- Eu saí ontem a noite. - Ele disse um pouco receoso.

- Eu sei, ouvi o barulho da porta quando saiu e também quando voltou. - Ela respondeu como se não se importasse muito. - Me desculpe pela briga ontem, mais uma vez. - Ela foi honesta, mas já estava cansada de se desculpar o tempo todo.

- A culpa foi minha, eu é que peço que me perdoe. - Ele reconheceu pela primeira vez naquela semana. Ela olhou surpresa pra ele enquanto ele levantava-se da mesa e a segurava pela mão. - Você realmente precisa de um marido e eu não estou fazendo meu papel aqui, e é sério desta vez. Me desculpe Gen.

Ela levantou quando ele praticamente a puxou da cadeira e a beijou como há muito tempo não o fazia, como se aquilo fosse capaz de reascender o que tinha se perdido com o tempo, e ela nem conseguia pensar direito e mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela enroscou os braços no pescoço dele e praticamente se pendurou nele. Jared, por sua vez, a segurou pela cintura fazendo com que ela saltasse e envolvesse as pernas na cintura dele. Com ela em seus braços, Padalecki a pôs sentada em cima da mesa sem descolar os lábios.

Ao invés de contar os cômodos em que já tinham brigado, ele sentiu vontade de contar os cômodos em que ainda não haviam feito sexo.

**Oh Maria Maria**

_(Oh Maria Maria)_

**She fell in love in East L.A.**

_(Ela se apaixonou no leste de Los Angeles)_

**To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah**

_(Ao som da guitarra)_

**Played by Carlos Santana**

_(Tocada por Carlos Santana)_

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen estava sozinho no salão da academia em que ele e Danneel estavam dando aulas. Ele se alongava ao som de um jazz clássico, seguido de um blues de John Mayer com BB King. Ele estava relaxado àquele sábado e a semana tinha passado melhor do que o esperado. Sua esposa não tinha mais tocado no assunto 'aposentadoria' e tudo que ele queria era dançar por mais algum tempo antes de sequer cogitar isso.

Ao ver Danneel entrando, eles apenas se comunicaram por olhares. Jensen pegou o controle remoto do som e colocou o zouk _Maria, Maria_ de The Product G&B com participação de Carlos Santana. Ela entendeu muito bem o que ele queria e aos poucos ia se aproximando sensualmente dele. Ele vestia branco naquele dia, com camisa preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Danneel vestia uma saia rodada preta com listras horizontais brancas e um colant todo branco. O sapato preto de salto médio eram já confortáveis nos pés dela.

A ruiva se aconchegou nos braços do amado e no perfeito ritmo da música, eles faziam ondas opostas com seus corpos, tocando se na altura da cintura. Jensen rodou ela mais de três vezes seguida e ela jogava os cabelos para trás, como se estivesse completamente imersa no som que ouvia. Era realmente uma obra de arte viva vê-los dançando uma dança de acasalamento como era o zouk. Ele subiu as mãos da cintura pelos ombros dela até chegar ao pescoço, ela soltou os braços dele e deixou que ele a comandasse, ele a girava segurando de leve pelos cabelos dela. Jensen juntou novamente seus corpos e ambos já estavam de olhos fechados, como se lessem a mente um do outro quando seus pés acompanhavam-se perfeitamente nos passos sexy que a dança pedia. Ele a segurou por uma das coxas e novamente a girou fazendo a ficar na ponta do pé que estava no chão. Baixou a perna dela e passou a manipula-la apenas pela cintura. A dança era sem dúvidas extremamente excitante e os dois pareciam completamente entregues. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais haviam ganhado tantas competições. Não era apenas técnica, era química, era sentimento, emoção e toda aquela sensualidade que a dança – e somente ela – tinha a autoridade de passar. A dançarina agora movia os quadris sob uma das coxas de Jensen e, ao final, ele a girou em seu corpo a segurando em seus braços quando a música cessou.

A próxima coisa que ouviram foram aplausos, muitos aplausos. A academia toda havia parado absolutamente tudo que faziam quando algumas pessoas perceberam que os dois estavam dançando. Eles, apesar de surpresos, agradeceram com reverências e sorrisos largos. Eles eram definitivamente incríveis e perfeitos juntos. Seus alunos permaneceram no salão mas o restante finalmente voltou a seus afazeres. Ambos respiraram fundo, pois era quase como se tivessem sido pegos num momento de completa intimidade. O zouk tinha a intenção de fazer isso com as pessoas, pois a dança exigia muita química do casal, muita intimidade e era por isso que era difícil ficar bom se dançado por dois desconhecidos.

- Muito obrigado. - Jensen agradeceu assim que os aplausos de seus alunos cessaram.

- E nos desculpem também. - Danneel completou. - Ás vezes eu e Jensen nos entregamos ao momento pois somos realmente apaixonados um pelo outro e pela dança. Então, juntem os dois e aí estamos: alheios, esquecemos o mundo. - Ela disse arrancando suspiros das mulheres na sala e alguns risos masculinos ao ver a cara de Jensen de que aquilo era um exagero de mulher apaixonada.

- Bem, deixando as declarações de amor públicas de lado... - Ele brincou e Danneel riu alto assim como os outros casais. - Isso que vocês acabaram de ver foi zouk.

- Isso mesmo. - Danneel tomou a frente enquanto Jensen buscava uma outra música. - É uma dança muito praticada em lugares como o Caribe, por ser sexy, quente e, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não é uma dança latina, mas sim francesa, apesar de ter parte da cultura africana. Depois com o tempo foi sofrendo modificações pelas Antilhas Francesas e lugares como a Martinica. É fundamental intimidade nessa dança... - Ela dizia e todos pareciam muito interessados e prestando atenção. - Esqueçam os problemas pra dançar zouk. Esqueçam que um mundo lá fora existe, é preciso entrega e não tenham medo de deixar o corpo expressar o que estão sentindo. A paixão, o desejo... - Ela não apenas dizia com palavras, mas ela passava verdade quando gesticulava e mostrava alguns passos.

- É preciso que vocês saibam que dança não são apenas passos técnicos ou giros no ar. Se vocês ficarem contando até oito e olhando para os pés, as coisas não vão funcionar como deveriam. - Jensen completava o que Danneel começou. Ela apenas concordava com a cabeça. - Estamos aqui sim para ensinar vocês a dançar, fazer um exercício físico e com certeza ter técnica, mas o princípio da dança é aproximar pessoas, por isso reafirmo o que minha esposa disse: sejam vocês mesmos. Libertem-se, pois é isso que a dança faz.

- Prontos para aprenderem a dança mais sexy do mundo? - Danneel brincou e todos riram da pose que ela fez pra dizer aquilo. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris e os movimentou rapidamente, como se fosse uma lambada.

Jensen trocou de música e agora pôs um zouk originalmente cantado em francês. Todos os casais começaram a dançar de qualquer jeito a música, seguindo o ritmo e tentando não parecerem muito tímidos. Era a terceira semana de aula e eles estavam muito bem, mais acostumados uns aos outros e alguns tentavam imitar os passos que tinham acabado de ver Jensen e Danneel fazerem.

Danneel ajudava Katie e Chad, que tinham sintonia sobrando, enquanto Jensen procurou Jared com os lhos entre os vinte casais. Ele estava mais sorridente aquele dia e parecia um pouco mais próximo da esposa. Ele queria se aproximar mas alguma coisa lhe impedia. Tinha receio de atrapalhar ele e Genevieve. Ele não olhou de volta para Jensen e tentava manter o olhar fixo nos olhos castanhos e expressivos da esposa. Genevieve estava absolutamente linda naquela malha preta coberta por um suéter rosa claro. Ela se atreveu a colocar um salto médio, um pouco mais baixo que os de Danneel, por já estar se sentindo mais segura para usá-los.

- Eles estão bem melhores, não é? - Danneel se aproximou de Jensen e olhou na mesma direção que ele.

- Estão mesmo. - Ackles respondeu sorrindo de canto e trocando o campo de visão pra outro casal. - Acho que deveríamos nos preocupar com aqueles ali. - Jensen indicou um casal que ria bastante, mas seus passos eram realmente ruins. Danneel sorriu e pegou o marido pela mão, trataram de ir ajudar os dois no canto do salão.

**x.x.x.x**

A aula correu bem, normal, mas dessa vez a dança escolhida fez toda a diferença para muitos casais, inclusive Jensen e Danneel, assim como Jared e Genevieve. O dia tinha sido diferente para ambos os casais provavelmente por conta da noite anterior. No final da aula, Danneel conversava com as mulheres num canto do salão, dando as últimas dicas sobre a dança enquanto Jensen dava atenção aos maridos. Minutos finais de conversa e os casais iam saindo. Genevieve avisou Jared que estava saindo fazer compras com Katie, Jared respondeu que não havia problemas e que faria um jantar pra eles a noite. Ela estava tão feliz que mal cabia em si. O moreno alto por sua vez, não parecia no paraíso, mas as brigas cessaram e isso já era com certeza o melhor dos incentivos para seu bom humor.

Olhou Jensen terminando de arrumar algumas coisas e trocando algumas palavras com a esposa lhe dando um beijo que parecia de despedida. Ele estava num canto do salão e Jensen na direção oposta. Danneel passou por ele sorrindo simpática deixando o recinto. Ackles sorriu ao vê-lo de longe.

- Quer algumas dicas de última hora, Jared? - O loiro brincou enquanto desligava o equipamento de som e pegava uma sacola onde guardava suas roupas normais, pois sempre trocava já que usava roupas próprias para dançar enquanto dava aulas.

- Não, ahn... - Jared sorriu sem graça. O que ele ainda estava fazendo ali mesmo? - Só estava aqui um pouco distraído. - Ele disse meio sem fazer sentido enquanto Jensen caminhava na direção dele. - Só queria dizer que nossa conversa naquele dia foi muito proveitosa.

- Sem problemas. - Jensen respondeu tocando um dos ombros de Jared. - A noite foi boa mesmo.

- Está ocupado agora? Acho que mudei de ideia. - Jared perguntou sem saber exatamente de onde aquilo tinha vindo.

- Ahn... Não. - Jensen estranhou. - Por que?

- Eu não estou conseguindo aprender essa dança muito bem. - Jared disse inseguro, até tímido. - Disse que não queria dicas de última hora, mas eu acho que eu quero sim. Essa dança é realmente uma das melhores maneiras de me aproximar da Gene.

- Mas claro, podemos sim melhorar isso. - Ackles jogou a sacola que carregava em cima de uma cadeira qualquer e fechou a porta do salão de dança, pra quem ninguém os atrapalhasse ali. Já era por volta de cinco da tarde e Jensen não estava cansado, gostou da ideia de passar mais um tempo com aquele homem.

Ele ligou novamente o som e outro zouk começava a tocar, na verdade era Spanish Guitar, da Toni Braxton, mas em ritmo de zouk, mais lento. Jensen voltou a se aproximar de um Jared um pouco travado e com medo de intimidade, ainda mais com seu professor de dança, ainda mais com um homem.

- Tudo bem? - Jensen começou como se pedisse permissão. - Eu vou fazer a parte feminina, mas mesmo assim vou tentar guiá-lo. Quando se sentir confortável, deixarei você me levar, certo? - Ackles disse dono de um profissionalismo invejável.

- Ok. - Jared respondeu mesmo sentindo que aquilo era um pouco estranho.

A música era envolvente, porém nos primeiros passos, Padalecki se sentiu incomodado ao tocar Jensen daquele jeito. Sua mão direita estava nas costas de Jensen, na altura da cintura enquanto ele segurava a mão dele com a esquerda. Ackles juntou seus corpos e movimentava-se em forma de onda contra o corpo de Jared, que tentava imitar o gesto, porém fazendo de maneira inversa, assim seus quadris se tocavam de maneira insinuante.

- Mais devagar. - Ackles dizia enquanto tentava fixar os olhos nos de Jared, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos quadris do moreno alto.

Jared obedeceu e tentou melhorar sua performance, parecia tentar se concentrar mais. Especialmente porque a mão de Jensen, que antes estava em seu ombro, deslizou para seu braço e peito e, sem ele saber como, já estava em sua cintura, de onde Jensen já não conseguia tirar os olhos. Ele era quem ditava o ritmo de Jared tocando suas costas, quase na altura de uma de suas nádegas, num movimento mais do que obsceno. Padalecki passou a língua pelos lábios e subiu as mãos pelo pescoço de Jensen o segurando firme pela cabeça. O professor jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, apenas sentindo os dedos longos de Jared passearem sensualmente por seu couro cabeludo, assim como ele havia feito mais cedo dançando com Danneel.

Jensen girou o corpo e voltou a pegar nas mãos de Padalecki improvisando um passo diferente do que faziam. Os quadris de ambos moviam-se com sintonia e maestria. O salão já estava tomado pelos dois dançando e a música era a única coisa que os guiava. Padalecki apenas fazia, soltou-se de uma maneira incrível, era ele mesmo por alguns segundos e aquilo realmente o tomou por completo. O loiro tocou o rosto de Jared e aproximou de seu, era quase um beijo silencioso. Ackles podia sentir a respiração do outro tocar seu nariz e maçãs do rosto. Sentiu correr por suas costas as mãos pesadas e hábeis do outro quando ele o puxou mais pra perto, fazendo-o movimentar os quadris entre sua perna direita. Ackles, com a prática e habilidade que tinha, roçava mesmo sem pensar seu membro em uma das coxas de Jared. Já sentindo-se mais seguro, Padalecki girou seu professor e o fez ficar de costas pra ele. Sem parar de dançar Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás pousando-a no ombro do mais alto por alguns segundos, e então voltaram a ficar de frente um para o outro quando a música terminou.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e levaram um tempo para se soltarem. Jensen engoliu a seco quando se deu conta do que tinham acabado de fazer. Aquilo foi... _intenso_. Jared abriu os olhos no momento em que Jensen pigarreou e soltou-se completamente dos braços dele. O loiro tentou manter a postura profissional mas sentiu o suor lhe correndo pelas costas, fazendo o caminho certo de sua coluna. Jared arrumou os cabelos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Isso foi... - Jensen disse quebrando o silencio constrangedor. - Muito bom, você fez... tudo muito bem. - O elogio não saiu direito pois ele levou um tempo para voltar a pensar.

- Eu... preciso ir, mas... - Jared sorriu nervoso. - Muito obrigado, professor. - Ele começou a andar até a saída como se o salão estivesse pegando fogo.

Jensen passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e sentiu sua pele úmida de suor. Ele estava com a boca levemente aberta quando repassou em sua mente o que tinham feito. Ele sabia que zouk tinha esse poder, tinha esse magnetismo, mas ele sentiu-se perturbado ao dançar daquele jeito com Jared que, até então, não passava de um completo estranho. De onde tinha vindo aquela química? Ele mal conhecia aquele moreno alto e, pelo que viu dele nas aulas, nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de dançar daquela maneira.

Jared deixou a academia e quando entrou em seu carro ainda estava um pouco atordoado, que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?


End file.
